Batgirl vs. Supergirl
Batgirl vs. Supergirl is the third webisode of season 2. Summary The episode starts off with Supergirl and Batgirl in their dorm room, studying for their lessons. They then get a call on Batgirl's mobile phone from Wonder Woman, who's calling them to offer them something to eat before the cafeteria close. Wonder Woman pans round the camera to show the wide array of edibles on offer, until it stops on the super food cake. The two girls begin to explain how good the cake is, with Batgirl talking about it's sweet Kenwa center and Supergirl finishes off by saying that it's all contained within a cauliflower meringue crust. Wonder Woman quickly turns and tells them there's only one piece left. The girls, initially shrug off the idea of buying it, sarcastically saying; Cake who needs it?. The girls then look at each other, and both dash out of their dorm room, with Supergirl trying to overtake Batgirl, while flying. Batgirl then uses her net-gun to ensnare Supergirl, then taking off with her jet pack, flying down the corridor. When Supergirl gets up she ponders whether to use her powers on her friend, explaining how her mind says she shouldn't use heat vision on friends, but ultimately decides to use it to help burn out Batgirl's jetpack, explaining that her gut says CAKE!. After her jetpack was burnt out, Batgirl managed to skillfully do a hand stand and fall onto the ground safely, as Supergirl flies ahead of her. In response, Batgirl uses her grapple gun to grip onto Supergirl. Supergirl, compliments Batgirl on her grappling skills, and begins to pull Batgirl along, with Batgirl saying she's been working on it, ending by saying she'll be soon working on the cake. While in mid pull, the girls manage bump into Crazy Quilt, who just manages to duck Batgirl's grapple line. They then pass Lady Shiva and several students, including Wonder Woman. They then stop in the cafeteria and Batgirl decides to use her still attached grapple gun to swing Supergirl around, knocking Wonder Woman's plate off her table. Supergirl ends up in one of the wall flower arrangements, just as the two begin to ready themselves to take the cake. The collide however, while jumping for the cake and end up in a pile on the floor, along with discarded food items. The two finally end up laughing on the floor together, with Batgirl noting how silly they've been and deciding to split the cake, however in the end Harley Quinn manages to snag the piece, saying that like a famous girly once said, let ME eat cake, taking a bit out of the cake and leaving the girls head down on the floor. Characters Gallery Batgirl DCSHG Back.png Batgirl DCSHG Back With Jet-Pack Elevating.png Batgirl DCSHG Back With Jet-Pack Burned.png Notes Trivia *This webisode is a spoof of the many fights between Superman and Batman in DC comics. *The title serves as a parody to Batman v Superman. Goofs *When Batgirl and Supergirl collided when they were about to take the last piece of super food cake, Batgirl's gloves were missing. When she and Supergirl lie on the floor right after the collision, her gloves were back on.